


Just Friends?

by NATFreak



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: All Kurt and Kitty had ever been were bffs, but is that all they'll ever be? Read and find out in this special story for a good friend on her birthday. Kurtty with some Lose.





	Just Friends?

**Disclaimer:** Oh I wish, but no I do not own X-Men unfortunately.

 

**A/N: Happy Birthday Shadow! This is a special little Kurtty fanfic just for you with angst just as you requested. I hope you like it! And I hope you have an awesome birthday! You rock! Enjoy!**

 

"I said leave me alone Lance!" cried a teenage girl with chocolate brown hair pulled tightly back in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She wore blue capris, white sneakers, and a yellow t-shirt covered by a pink sweater as she slowly backed away from a tall, lanky boy with greasy long brown hair.

 

"Oh come on pretty kitty." Lance said in a sneering voice as he continued to approach the retreating girl. "Let's go for a ride."

 

"She said leave her alone, Lance." growled a menacing voice behind him making the boy jump in surprise. He wheeled around to see a tall, 17 year old boy with light skin, short indigo hair, and dark eyes glaring at him. "And if you know vhat's good vor you, you'll take her advice and get ze hell out of here."

 

"Fine. I was just offering though."" Lance muttered pouting as he backed away from Kurt and Kitty slowly before turning around and bolting across the school parking lot to his jeep.

 

"Like, thanks Fuzzy." Kitty said with a smile as they headed to Scott's car.

 

"You're velcome, Katzchen." he replied smiling back. "It's alvays a pleasure to scare ze hell out of Lance."

 

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." She laughed as they reached the car, Kurt holding the door open for her. "You're always, like, such a good friend to me."

_Is zat all ve'll ever be?_ wondered Kurt as he got in beside her. _Just vriends?_

 

~Just Friends?~

 

"What's the matter elf?" a tall, muscular man with blue eyes and dark hair shaped upward like a W asked Kurt. They both wore black X-Men training outfits as they raced through a harsh training session in the Danger Room. The man had voiced his concern after witnessing the nightcrawler be thrown half-way across the room by a rotating machine for the fifth time. "Ya seem pretty distracted today."

 

 _Zat's because I am._ The teenage boy thought, picking himself off the floor. "You vouldn't understand, Herr Logan."

 

"Probably not." admitted Wolverine with a look that said that he really preferred not to know what was wrong with Kurt. He had only asked to be polite. _After all, Goldilocks told me ta try being a little nicer. Though I don't wanna know what's going on in a teenager's mind._

 

"It's just zat," Kurt said suddenly as his blue spaded tail swished nervously behind him. He needed to confide in somebody even if that somebody was Wolverine. "all zat she sees us as are just vriends."

 

Logan sighed as he told the computer to freeze the simulation. "Ya mean half-pint right? Then why don't ya just tell her how ya feel?"

 

"Like I haven't tried zat before." The elf muttered sullenly. "All she ever saw was Lance."

 

"Avalanche? Rose said that half-pint ditched him weeks ago." he told Kurt, thought this was more information that he preferred not to know. Why did everyone come to him? He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He was not good at this kind of thing, this was more Rose's area of expertise. _Though she might be facing a similar problem right now since half-pint wants to be more than just friends too. They're just too oblivious to how the other feels. How did I get caught in this mess?_

 

~Just Friends?~

 

Logan was right. Rose, or Rose Silverstone, was another adult at the school who tutored Kitty Pryde. She had shoulder length golden hair, golden cat-like eyes, and black spots that covered the right half of her face from the crown of her head to the base of her neck.

 

Rose had faced many challenges as an X-Man, but none compared to that of the rants of a teenage girl who wanted to be more than friends with her best friend, but did not feel that he felt the same way.

 

"I mean, why would he?" the young brunette continued as she sat on her mentor's bed that she shared with Logan. "I was, like, a total jerk to him when I first came here. Calling him a freak every time he was just trying to be nice to me and make me feel welcome. All I saw was Lance when I had a perfectly nice, modest, smart, awesome, hot guy here who liked me for me. Instead I chose the icky one after you told me not to. I should have given Kurt a chance before it was too late."

 

"How do you know it's too late?" asked her mentor calmly. "Why don't you go tell Kurt how you feel?"

 

"Because I, like, totally don't deserve him!" wailed Kitty.

 

"Why don't you let Kurt decide that?" Rose suggested patiently as she handed Kitty a tissue from her bedside table. "I know, how about you go ask him if he wants to go to the basketball game with you tonight?"

 

"But, how will that, like, help?" she asked her mentor anxiously.

 

"Just trust me on this one." The silver cheetah smiled.

 

"Ok." Kitty conceded as she dabbed her blue eyes with the Kleenex. "I'll try."

 

"That's my girl." Rose sais as ShadowCat gave her a quick hug and leapt off the bed. Kitty cast one last look at her mentor who gave her an encouraging nod before leaving the room. "Good luck! Finally."

 

"Half-pint came ta talk ta ya huh?" noted a familiar voice as Logan appeared in the open doorway with his arms crossed against his chest and a smile playing at his lips.

 

"Yeah." she said with a sigh. "Let me guess, Kurt confided in you during your training session?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Poor Kurt."

 

"Hey, I was nice." he defended making Rose smile.

 

"Or your approximation of nice." **(A/N: Yes I borrowed this from Origins. I couldn't help it. I love that scene with Logan and John on the plane!)** she teased as Wolverine muttered something making her laugh. "I'm just kidding Logan. So what did you advise young Nightcrawler to do?"

 

"I told him ta ask half-pint out on a date tonight." Logan told her as he crossed the room to their bed and sat on the blanket behind her, linking his arms around her waist. "I asked him if there was anywhere he wanted to take her and he said there was a basketball game at the school tonight so I thought..."

 

"That that would be perfect because anything can happen in any kind of situation," Rose finished as she leaned back into him. "like us."

 

"Yeah, like us." he murmured.

 

~Just Friends?~

 

"Hey Evan," called Kitty as she spotted Kurt's best guy friend Evan lounging in the living room. He had dark skin, dark eyes, and blond spiky hair. "Have you seen Kurt?"

 

"Oh, hey Kit-Kat." He greeted her as he tore his eyes from their plasma screen TV to look up at her. "Kurt? Yeah, he was looking for you actually."

 

"Looking for me?" echoed Kitty mildly stunned.

 

"Yeah," Evan replied. "he said he wanted to ask you something."

 

 _Ask me something?_ ShadowCat thought as her cheeks began to flush. _Wait, why am I getting, like, so worked up? It's not like he wants to ask me..._

 

"Hello? Anyone home in there Kit-Kat?" asked the spiky haired blond as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

 

"Huh? Yeah." Kitty said shaking her head. "Do you know where he went?"

 

"Probably your room." he said shrugging.

 

"Oh ok. Thanks Evan." Kitty said with a slightly nervous smile as she left the living room and headed to her bedroom. Her heart pounded in her chest and her palms began to sweat as she headed up the staircase. As she reached her bedroom door she noticed a familiar figure standing in front of it. Taking a deep, steadying breath she flashed on a smile. "Hey there Fuzzy. Evan, like, said you were looking for me. What's up?"

 

"Uh, ja." Kurt replied a little uncomfortably as his blue spaded tail swished from side to side.

 

"So," she pressed. "What is it?"

 

"Zis might sound crazy but," the elf continued. "I vas vondering if you'd vanna go to the basketball game with me tonight as vriends of course."

 

"Well then I'd have to, like, say no." She declined as Kurt's ears and tail drooped. She then smiled shyly. "Unless, we went as more than just friends."

 

"You mean like a, a date?" Kurt whispered in disbelief.

 

"Yeah, like only if you want to." she said nervously.

 

""Well, yeah I do."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, vhy vouldn't I Keety?" he asked as if it was obvious. "I've been trying to go out vith you forever."

 

"Yeah, well I thought...oh it doesn't matter." Kitty said with a smile as she walked over, leaned up on her toes, and kissed his cheek. "It's just that I didn't think you would have waited for me to realize just how great you are and that I-I love you!"

 

"I love you too Katzchen." He replied with a dazzling smile as he kissed her on her lips.

 

~Just Friends?~

 

"Well, would ya look at that." noted Logan as he and Rose walked into the living room later that night to see a certain elf and brunette sleeping on the couch together. Rose followed his gaze with a smile. "It's 'bout time."

 

"Yeah," she agreed. Looks like they're not just friends anymore."

 

**A/N: And there you have it! A cute, little Kurtty one shot. Hope you liked it Shadow! And Happy Birthday my fellow Kurtty/ Hugh Jackman lover! Read, review, and show the love!**


End file.
